dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Detective
Details *'Title:' 오늘의 탐정 / Oneului Tamjeong *'Early Title:' 어퓨굿맨 / A Few Good Men *'Also known as:' Today's Detective / Today's Private Investigator ( The Ghost Detective ) *'Genre:' Horror, thriller *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sep-05 to 2018-Oct-31 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Intro The world is filled with violence, and many crimes are so hideous that we blame insanity, drugs, and even plain and simple hatred as the force behind many atrocities. However, what if demons, ghosts, and possession were not fantasy? What if they are real? After all, if we believe in God why can we not believe in the spirit world? The Ghost Detective is a Korean thriller set in a world where ghosts and other paranormal phenomena are the cause behind many mysterious and horrible events. In this world, the private detective Le Da Il and his assistant Jung Yeo Wool, unravel clues, follow leads, and find spiritual culprits that responsible for some of the worst crimes unsolvable by standard police work. Synopsis In this horror thriller drama, a detective who catches ghosts tries to solve the case of his younger sibling's death with the help of his assistant. He runs into a mysterious woman and gets involved in a bizarre incident. --KBS World Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Daniel as Lee Da Il :He is a CEO of a detective agency with qualifications ranging from private investigation administrator to certified judicial scrivener. He is a smart and detective that takes on cases that personally challenge him, or have been unsolved for many years (cold cases) or regular folks desperately looking for a credible detective. Due to this aura, he decides to take on a case involving three kindergarten students that went missing, and without his help, only one child, Haeun, might have returned back home due to a large reward being offered. Two other children might have been forgotten. As Lee starts to divulge in the case, he falls into a relationship with an unknown/suspicious woman named Sun Woo Hye. *Park Eun Bin as Jung Yuh Wool *Lee Ji Ah as Sun Woo Hye **Heo Jung Eun as young Sun Woo Hye ;Supporting Cast *Kim Won Hae as Han Sang Sup *Lee Jae Kyoon as Park Jung Dae *Lee Joo Young as Gil Chae Won *Shin Jae Ha as Kim Kyul *Chae Ji Ahn (채지안) as Jung Yi Rang *Park Joo Hee as Baek Da Hye *Yoo Soo Bin (유수빈) as Kang Eun Chong *Jun Bae Soo as Jun Duk Joong ;Others *Ye Soo Jung as Da Il's mother *Lee Yong Yi as Hye's mother *Park Si Yoon (박시윤) as Hye's younger brother *Kim Joo Ryung (김주령) as Chae Won's spirit mother *Cha Chung Hwa (차청화) as Sang Sup's wife *Hyun Bong Shik (현봉식) as Boo Sa Soo *Kim Min Sang as Shim Hong Soon *Noh Si Hong (노시홍) as Park Soo *Park Ho San as Lee Kyung Woo ;Guests *Shin Si Ah (신시아) as Lee Ha Eun (ep1-2) *Han Chang Min (한창민) as Jung Ga Ram (ep1-2) *Lee Seo Woo (이서우) as Song Eun Yool (ep1-2) *Park Bom (박봄) as Oh Se Rin (ep1-2) *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as Lee Kyung Woo's driver (ep1-2) *Mi Ram (미람) as Lee Chan Mi (ep1-2) *Gil Hae Yun as kindergarten director (ep1-4) *Choi Na Moo (최나무) as restaurant part-timer (ep2) *Im Chul Hyung (임철형) as restaurant manager (ep2-3) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Gun Joon *'Producer:' Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁) *'Director:' Lee Jae Hoon, Kang Soo Yun *'Screenwriter:' Han Ji Wan Recognitions 2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards: *Best Actor in a Mini-Series – Excellence Award (Choi Daniel) *Best Supporting Actor (Kim Won Hae) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 35 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *This seemingly original horror/thriller/mystery/crime genre is the collaborative work of PD Lee Jae Hoon, known for the comedy Chief Kim, the mini-drama series Page Turner, and the Wanted screenwriter Han Ji Wan. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller